Tears of Blood
by Dragonneva
Summary: Trad : Adrian Sylvain est une énigme pour tous ceux qui le rencontre. Mais cela n'empêche pas Lily et James de vouloir le connaître, cela n'empêche pas Draco de le désirer. Seulement, si son secret était découvert il n'aurait plus qu'à vous tuer... HPDM
1. The Carriage

Tears of Blood

Tears of Blood

**Auteur** : Branwen 777

**Rating** : M (mature fic)

**Genre** : General/Romance

**Etat de la fic originale** : 33 chapitres (En cours)

**Traductrice** : Dragonneva

**Résumé** : Adrian Sylvain reste une énigme pour tous ceux qui le rencontre. Alors quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est proclamé et qu'il est élu champion de BeauxBaton tout le monde désire en savoir plus sur cet étrange vampire. Il est célibataire, il n'a ni amis ni connaissance. Son père est le ministre de la magie français, mais l'on n'en sait pas plus sur son unique fils Adrian. Le jeune homme ne parle pas, il ne sait pas comment interagir avec d'autres êtres humains ; il ne comprend pas les mots doux et les gestes tendres. Il à l'air froid, manipulateur et sombre. Mais cela n'empêche pas Lily et James de vouloir le connaître, cela n'a pas empêché Draco de le désirer.

Ils allaient tous constater rapidement que si le secret d'Adrian est découvert il devra vous tuez…

**Warning****de l'auteur** : Ce sera un slash, une histoire entre deux personnages masculins, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire je vous suggère de fermer cette fenêtre. Dans cette fanfiction Harry est une créature magique, ainsi qu'une fanfiction mature (M) donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis je vous invite à faire demi-tour.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter où toutes les choses que vous reconnaîtrez comme venant des différents livres.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis décidé sur la plupart des couples de cette histoire ce sera : - Harry/Draco

- James/Lily

- Lucius/Narcissa

- Sirius/Remus

Il est possible que j'en rajoute plus tard mais ce sont les seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit pour le moment.

De plus j'ai changé quelques personnages dans l'histoire donc ne vous emballer pas si vous trouvez qu'un personnage est hors de son personnage. Donc je vous préviens maintenant, certaines choses seront différentes.

L'histoire se déroule pendant la 7ème année d'Harry, il a suivit ses cours à BeauxBaton non à Hogwarth. Pour l'instant, il ne connaît ni Ron ni Hermione et je ne me suis pas encore décidé de si il allait les connaître.

James et Lily sont en vie et ils ont maintenant une fille. Sirius n'a jamais été jeté à Azkaban et il sort avec Remus. Lucius n'est pas mangemort mais est du côté de Dumbledore. Draco ne se comportera peut être pas comme celui de J.K Rowling et Snape n'est pas un imbécile fini.

Il y aura également quelques personnages qui seront des créatures magiques notamment : James, Draco, Harry et Lucius sont des vampires et Remus sera évidemment un loup-garou.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPITRE 1

- Donc Moony dit moi encore pourquoi on doit sortir dans ce froid pour attendre ces foutus gosses ? dit Sirius en passant un tee-shirt puis un pantalon. Remus fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il sentait les siens avant de les enfiler.

- Par ce que Sirius, James et toi vous êtes portez volontaires pour être les aurors qui surveilleront le tournoi. Vous devez être présent à toutes les épreuves au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Souligna Remus frustré

Honnêtement, la plupart du temps il se demandait pourquoi il s'était mis avec lui, il s'en souvint pourtant très vite quand celui-ci enroula un bras autour de sa taille le poussant contre son corps ferme pour lui embrasser la nuque.

- Je pense qu'on à de meilleurs choses à faire… pourquoi ne pas prendre un bon bain chaud, ou on pourrait juste retourner au lit. Le Loup-garou se recula avant d'être tenté de … pour la seconde fois.

- Prend ta veste Padfoot dit –il en marchant vers la porte un Sirius abattu derrière lui.

- Pourquoi doit-on les attendre dehors de toute façon ? C'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas marcher par eux-mêmes à l'intérieur où il fait chaud. Non, ils ont besoin de nous faire attendre dans le froid quand nous aurions pu être dans la grande salle où est la nourriture, mais non on doit mourir de faim. Et cette stupide veste pourquoi j'ai pris celle-là ? Je hais cette veste…

- De quoi se plaint-il encore cette fois ? Demanda James alors qu'il vînt se poster près de Remus avec un sourire amusé.

- De tout répondit celui-ci avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Lily arriva quelques secondes plus tard en observant Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Padfoot ? demanda t-elle soucieuse

- Tout répondit James avant que Remus ne le puisse.

- Aaaah… Il s'est levé du mauvais pied ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas se lever du tout répondit Remus en riant légèrement.

- Je vois ça dit James avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux déjà en bazars de Sirius. Est-ce que tu t'es coiffé ce matin ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es coiffé toi ? répondit Sirius irrité.

- Hey ! C'est naturel chez moi sinon je l'aurais fait. Bouda un James joueur.

- Où est ta veste, Lily ne t'as pas obligé à en porter une ? Par ce que si je dois souffrir dans le froid toi aussi dit Sirius toujours un peu énervé. Remus acquiesça en roulant des yeux.

- Honnêtement Sirius, quand vas-tu te souvenir que James n'a pas besoin de veste le froid ne l'affecte pas. Cette remarque ne fit que le rendre encore plus grincheux.

- Ouais… foutu vampire murmura t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Hey ! Protesta fortement James. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis né meilleur que tout les autres.

Un grognement retentit derrière eux

- Toujours aussi arrogant. Les quatre amis se retournèrent pour voir Severus Snape marcher vers eux suivit par Lucius Malefoy et quelques autres. Avec le passé que James, Sirius, Severus et Lucius partageaient on aurait pu croire qu'ils se haïraient. Mais avec la guerre et le rôle d'espion pour l'ordre de Severus, ils avaient réussis à passer outre leurs petites rivalités d'école pour travailler ensemble contre un ennemi beaucoup plus important que toute la haine Slytherin/ Gryffondor.

Sirius et James travaillaient comme aurors pour le Ministère de la magie alors que Remus, Lily et Severus étaient restés à Poudlard pour enseigner et Lucius quand à lui était gouverneur. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas que gouverneur il était aussi à la tête d'un des plus grands clans de vampire de toute l'Europe ce qui faisait de lui un allier puissant. Après qu'ils se soient réconciliés James avait rejoins le clan Malefoy comme chef de sa garde mais aussi comme ami. Cela avait surpris une grande partie de leurs anciens professeurs.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous de retour à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et à cause des mesures de sécurité qui devaient être prises James et Sirius avaient été envoyés pour garder un oeil sur chacune des épreuves et sur l'école pendant leurs déroulements. Après avoir entendu parlé de ce job assez facile James, Sirius et Lucius avaient sautés sur l'occasion. Pouvoir voir leurs vieux amis, leur amant, pour James sa fille et Lucius son fils avait été le petit plus.

Ils finirent par quitter le Hall d'entrée pour entrer dans la foule d'élève qui attendait le début de la compétition. James entendit Lily soupirer parmi les constantes complaintes de Sirius et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il l'observa curieusement alors qu'elle traversait la foule pleine d'élèves frissonnants ses yeux flânant sur le groupe de septième année qui se tenait à la fin des lignes formées pour chaque maison.

- Lily ? Dit James concerné, sachant exactement ce à quoi elle pensait et n'appréciant pas du tout par ce que cette pensée l'avait lui-même traversée pour laisser une sensation de vide et de froid en lui. Harry aurait été assez âgé pour faire parti des champions avec tous les autres.

L'âge du fils de Lucius en fait, celui de Draco, il aurait même été de deux mois son aîné. James se souvint de leur naissance. Ils s'entendaient très bien même quand ils étaient bébés. James s'imaginait qu'il aurait été meilleurs amis voire même frère… ou comme Lily et Narcissa avaient espéré peut être plus.

- Oh… fit Lily en clignant rapidement des yeux comme si elle sortait d'une transe. Je …J'étais juste entrain de penser. Son regard scanna la foule d'élève avant de se poser sur un serpentard blond pour ne pas regarder son époux dans les yeux.

Sirius, Severus, Lucius et Remus se regardèrent nerveusement. James observa sa femme avec surprise et déglutit l'énorme boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il devait trouver un moyen pour porter son attention sur autre chose. Lily avait tendance à passer de très mauvaises journée quand elle pensait à Harry, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'en avait pas eu, et James ne pensait pas qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée pour...

- Je me demande ce que Riley est entrain de faire ? Demanda t-il brusquement essayant ainsi de tirer sa femme hors de toutes ces sombres pensées. Il chercha dans la foule avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur des cheveux d'un roux flamboyants qui sans erreur aucune appartenait à un Weasley ; les cheveux de sa fille était rouge feu comme sa mère.

Il observait la jeune fille plutôt grande pour ses 14 ans, et fit un sourire grimacé lorsqu'elle poussa un des garçons près d'elle par ce qu'il lui avait marché sur les pieds. C'était bien sa fille, elle avait hérité du physique de sa mère ainsi que de ses gènes. Son gène vampire récessif, elle était né humaine comme sa mère. Elle était cependant grande et longiligne comme les vampires, mais sa peau était couleur miel et ses yeux couleur noisette au lieu d'un or presque brillant comme ceux de James.

Malheureusement, elle avait hérité du tempérament de son père.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai presque peur d'y penser. Dit Lily en observant sa fille les sourcils froncés. Elle est beaucoup trop comme Sirius et toi l'étiez auparavant.

- Tu me blesses là amour dit James de façon dramatique il était aussi extrêmement soulagé d'avoir pu lui faire oublier pour un moment leur enfant disparu.

Depuis la disparition d'Harry, ils s'étaient démenés pour surmonter la peine et le chagrin que celle-ci avait causé. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait d'avoir perdu un enfant mais aussi la trahison d'un ami. Ils avaient demandé à Peter Pettigrow de garder Harry pendant qu'ils étaient en mission majeure pour l'Ordre de Phoenix. Peter n'avait alors pas hésité à emmener son maître, Voldemort, à Godric Hollow où ils avaient décidé de se cacher pour un moment avant de partir autre part. Au moment où ils avaient réalisé ce qui c'était passé et que l'Ordre arrivait enfin il était déjà trop tard. La maison brûlait et la marque noire brillait même à travers la fumée.

Ils avaient voulu retirer toute la fumée mais savaient qu'il était déjà trop tard. La maison était devenue un amas de débris et de cendre sur le sol emportant avec elle tout espoir de survivants. Ils ne purent trouver ni Harry ni même Peter et aucun objet intact non plus. Snape était arrivé plus tard avec la nouvelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparut et que Peter n'avait plus été revu par aucun des mangemorts après cela. Il apprirent quelques jours plus tard que Voldemort avait été dissous. Le monde magique entier n'en revenait pas. Comment un seul enfant aurait pu causer la chute d'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire ? Harry Potter était devenu populaire, adoré pour quelque chose dont il ne se serait même pas souvenu. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas fêtés cette nuit là étaient ceux qui aimaient le petit garçon qu'on avait sacrifié pour cette victoire.

Beaucoup était tout de même resté prudent, ne voulant pas croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment disparu mais après un certain temps le monde magique tomba vite dans une calme paix. Les choses redevinrent comme avant, la routine s'installa de nouveau. Alors que les Potter et leurs amis souffraient énormément de la perte d'Harry. Ils étaient submergés par le regret de na pas avoir pu le sauver, qu'ils ne l'ai pas mieux surveillé, qu'ils n'aient pas fait les choses différemment. Il n'eu pas la chance de grandir ni de savoir à quel point il était aimé. Mais bientôt les années passèrent, Riley naquit et ils continuèrent a vivre mais ne ils ne purent oublier.

Quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'il fallait du temps pour guérir les blessures. Eh bien celui qui a dit cela était remplis de connerie car la peine ne partirait jamais, le vide crée ne se remplirait jamais, le désir ne s'éteindrait jamais, la profonde blessure ne guérirait jamais on ne faisait que s'y habituer. On ne faisait qu'apprendre à survire pour pouvoir continuer. On apprend à vivre avec mais ça ne disparaît jamais.

Ils attendirent presque 10 minutes avant que quelque chose ne se passe, James apprécia d'ailleurs la distraction n'aimant quel chemin prenaient ses pensées. Il avait très bien réussis à distraire Lily mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait mieux si c'était lui qui passait une mauvaise journée.

- Regardez ! Enfin. S'exclama Sirius pointant du doigt le large point noir dans le ciel qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Cela doit forcement être l'école de BeauxBaton … dit Remus alors qu'il observait de plus près le point à travers les yeux de son loup.

- Nous devrions peut-être aller là-bas répondit Lucius avant de descendre les marche du château avec grâce.

- James et Sirius s'observèrent un instant et soupirèrent finit de jouer, il était maintenant temps d'agir comme des adultes et de faire leur travaille. Ils devaient se comporter en exemple pour les enfants après tout. Les deux amis suivirent Lucius, Severus, Lily et Remus qui se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiant. Ils approchèrent de la tête de la foule où tout le reste du personnel de l'école se tenait scannant également la forme qui approchait dans le ciel.

Rapidement, les vagues forment devinrent plus distinctes lorsqu'elle arrivèrent près du château. Il y avait 4 voitures dont deux blanches plus petites une plus grande dorée tandis que la plus grande était noire. Elles étaient démesurément énormes, chacune de la taille d'une grande maison et elles étaient tirées par 12 chevaux ailés blancs aussi larges que des girafes. Deux chevaux ailés noirs, musclés aux yeux rouges s'occupaient de la plus grande voiture noire.

Les élèves se tenaient là émerveillés faisant des aaaaaaah ou encore des ooooooh à cette vue, particulièrement les filles. Ils atterrirent gracieusement sur la neige et tout le monde se mit à observer la scène la respiration battante. On voyait que la structure avait du coûté chère avec son manteau d'or et de marbre. Sur chacune des portes résidait un emblème ; deux baguettes magiques croisées qui émettaient des étincelles rendant les chevaux blancs encore plus impressionnants.

La voiture noire attirait cependant le plus l'attention, elle était apparemment faite de marbre noir avec une lisière argentée et de magnifique rubis incrustés dans ses portes. Une aura sombre et puissante en émanait, aura qui poussa la plupart des élèves à reculer alors que la chair de poule les prenait. Contrairement aux chevaux blancs, les noirs piétinaient le sol en crachant du feu ce qui leur donnait un air menaçant et dangereux.

- Est-ce que tu sens ça James ? demanda Lucius derrière lui, celui hocha la tête positivement. Dit à la garde d'être très attentif. James acquiesça de nouveau et donna le signal requis. Il vit vaguement une figure qui fit signe que l'ordre était passé avant que celle-ci ne retourne d'où elle venait dans la pénombre.

La porte d'une des plus petites voitures s'ouvrit attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un petit escalier tapis d'une moquette blanche en sortit délicatement. Peu à près, sept jeunes hommes enroulés de soie ou encore de fourrure en descendirent. Plusieurs filles et quelques garçons poussèrent un soupir appréciateur à leur vue. Un des jeunes garçons qui sortait de cette voiture se précipita toujours aussi gracieusement vers une plus grosse voiture tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la dernière. Ils l'ouvrirent en même temps et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Une immense forme sortait de la voiture dorée, des halètements surgirent James lui-même fut impressionné face à la taille de la femme. Il n'était même pas sur d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi large que Madame Olympe Maxime, excepté peut-être Hagrid quoique la femme paraissait même plus grande que lui. Ses pieds étaient de la taille d'une luge pour enfant même les chevaux paraissaient beaucoup moins impressionnants face à cette femme. Elle avait un joli visage à la peau cuivrée et de grands yeux noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe bleu faite de lacet et de satin avec un magnifique châle en peau de furet simplement déposé sur ses épaules larges. Le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte fit la révérence à son passage.

Dumbledore commença soudainement à applaudir sortant ainsi tout le monde de leur choc. Madame Maxime sourit courtoisement et s'approcha tendant une main parée de bijoux. James se dit au même qu'il devrait se protéger les yeux face à leur réflexion comparable au soleil. Le directeur, bien qu'assez grand, ne du baisser la tête que très peu pour l'embrasser. Derrière eux sept filles vêtues de satin bleu descendaient délicatement et gracieusement de l'autre voiture. Elles prirent chacun le bras d'un des garçons.

James était certain que Riley ne devait pas trouver le spectacle très intéressant elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles sentimentales. Lui même avait du mal à digérer le show et su en observant Sirius que celui-ci ressentait la même chose. Lily, au contraire était ravie alors qu'elle murmurait à quel point c'était beau. En fait la plupart des filles avaient ces regards rêveurs sur le visage. James soupira il allait maintenant devoir offrir des fleurs à Lily plus tard dans la soirée.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença Dumbledore, Ma chère Madame Maxime. Les étudiants firent la révérence derrière leur directrice les filles toujours attachées au bras de leur compagnon.

- Albus, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Demanda Madame Maxime d'une voix profonde.

- Je suis en très bonne santé, Merci.

Elle fit un mouvement de main vers l'arrière pour présenter ses élèves, ceux-ci firent de nouveau la révérence recevant un petit hochement de tête du directeur

- Qu'est ce que vous pensez de nos véhicules ? demanda t-elle en regardant fièrement les différentes voitures, Magnifiques n'est ce pas ?

- Ils le sont en effet mais qu'en est-il du dernier ajouta –t-il en regardant la plus grosse voiture noire qui n'avait toujours pas été ouverte.

- Ah, Adrian nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes j'en suis sûre répondit Madame Maxime en observant la dîtes voiture. L'espace d'un instant elle eu l'air pensive puis retourna pour parler en français à un de ses élèves. Celui-ci pâlît légèrement avant de ce diriger vers la plus grosse voiture.

- Je viens d'envoyer Lawrence voir ce qu'il se passe dit-elle répondant ainsi à leur regard interrogatifs.

- Il possède une voiture entière pour lui tout seul ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall avant d'observer la grande voiture noire et ses chevaux menaçants.

- C'est le fils du ministre de la Magie français.

Lawrence revint rapidement l'air essoufflé puis conversa en français avec sa directrice avant de se remettre à sa place. Une ombre d'inquiétude fit soudainement son apparition sur le visage de Madame Maxime avant qu'elle ne la masque sous un sourire forcé.

- Il nous joindra sous peu…j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se sente pas bien en ce moment.

- Aurait-il besoin des services de notre infirmière ? Demanda Dumbledore concerné

- Non, Non, je suis sure que ce n'est rien dit-elle en faisant signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance mais ils remarquaient bien qu'elle ne le pensait. En faite ils voyaient même qu'elle s'inquiétait. '' Karkaroff n'est pas encore arrivé ? '' Ajouta t-elle changeant ainsi subtilement de sujet avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent s'y attarder.

- J'ai bien peur que non, désireriez vous rentrer vous réchauffer ou bien rester là et l'accueillir ?

- Je pense que nous allons rentré nous réchauffer répondit-elle en regardant ses élèves qui frissonnaient de froid, cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de porter de la soie. '' Mais les chevaux…''

Dumbledore sourit et dit,

- On s'en occupe, notre Professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de s'en occuper.

- Mais mes destriers nécessitent une manipulation puissante et énergique répondit Madame Maxime hésitante. Elle semblait douter que quelqu'un à Poudlard n'ai la force de s'occuper de ses chevaux. James pensait d'ailleurs la même chose qu'elle même Hagrid aurait du mal. '' Ils sont très puissants…''

- Je vous assure que Hagrid sera parfait pour ce travail la rassura Dumbledore.

- Bien, auriez vous l'obligeance de prévenir cet Hagrid que les chevaux ne boivent que du Whiskey Pur Malt et je pense qu'Adrian lui donnera d'autres instructions si besoin en est.

- Ce sera fait répondit solennellement Dumbledore.

- Venez dit impérieusement Madame Maxime à ses élèves ceux-ci la suivirent se frayant un chemin à travers la foule d'élève.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez du fait que le fils du ministre ne soit pas encore sortit ? Demanda Sirius après que les élèves et professeurs de BeauxBaton ne soient rentrés

- Tu l'as entendu…il ne se sent pas bien dit Remus bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire non plus.

- Oui, mais cela ne peut pas être la seule raison ? Elle avait l'air inquiète répondit Lily attirant ainsi l'attention des professeurs autour d'elles qui commencèrent à écouter la conversation.

- Il peut aussi juste être un gosse pourri gâté qui se croit trop important pour joindre les autres élèves. Dit Severus d'un ton nonchalant.

- Severus ! S'écria Lily '' Sérieusement tu n'as même pas encore rencontré ce jeune homme.''

- Hey ! Je suis juste entrain de proposer des solutions répliqua t-il en levant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense, après tout le tempérament de Lily n'était pas quelque chose contre lequel on voulait se confronter.

- Il pourrait avoir raison intervint Sirius

- Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre, j'ai ce pressentiment dit James en observant la dernière voiture.

- Quel est-il ? Demanda sa femme en le regardant intensément alors que celui-ci se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas répondit-il incertain, quelque chose ne va pas…J'ai juste …

- James, Lucius le coupa Remus, vous entendez cela ?

James se tint là, debout, silencieux et concentré pendant un moment, écoutant avec attention ce dont le loup-garou parlait il pouvait voir Lucius faire de même. Un bruit étrange se sortait du sol. C'était comme un grondement étouffé, un hurlement sourd qui se déplaçait et devenait de plus en plus en fort à chaque seconde. Plusieurs '' Le Sol '' retentirent dans la foule d'étudiant, ils se demandaient tous en regardant nerveusement autour d'eux s'ils devaient courir autre part.

Au milieu du lac de Poudlard, l'eau commença à se troubler, les vagues à claquer contre la rive tandis qu'à la surface des bulles commençaient à se former. Puis là au milieu du lac un long et fin mât fit son apparition l'eau formant un tourbillon autour de lui. Très rapidement un bateau apparut hors du lac. Il accosta rapidement et on pu voir des gens emmitouflés dans de la fourrure en descendre, ils furent soulagés en constatant que corpulence était du à leurs vêtements et non à un certain gène héréditaire, cela aurait été bizarre du moins pour les filles. L'homme qui dirigeait la marche était cependant vêtu différemment, sa fourrure était lisse et noire un peu comme ses cheveux.

- Dumbledore ! Cria l'homme en marchant vers eux '' Comment vas-tu mon tendre ami ? ''

- Fort bien, merci, Directeur Karkaroff répondit Dumbledore en serrant la main du dit directeur.

- Mon cher vieux Poudlard murmura Karkaroff en regardant le château, il se mit à sourire, ses dents étaient jaunes et contrastaient violemment avec ses yeux noirs insondables et sa peau pâle. '' C'est si bon d'être là ''

- Peut-être devrions nous rentrer nous protéger du froid Professeur Karkaroff ? Madame Maxime est déjà arrivée. Je suis sûre que les élèves seraient heureux de se remplir la panse après un si long voyage.

Karkaroff rit de son rire brutal et guttural avant de suivre Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers le château. Les élèves frissonnants de Poudlard se mirent immédiatement à suivre leurs professeurs. Ils furent très vite suivis par James et les autres mais pas sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'énorme voiture noire toujours close. Dès que les grandes portes eurent été fermées la porte de la même voiture s'ouvrit révélant un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux vert émeraude et à la peau pâle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Note de l'Auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu, j'adorerais avoir attiré vôtre attention. De même vous avez du remarquer que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une combinaison des quatre premiers livres et films avec quelques petits changements et fignolages.

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est une histoire qui m'a vraiment plu voilà pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous la traduire. Elle est palpitante et retiens toujours vôtre attention sans oublier qu'elle vous surprend également.

Si vous avez des choses à faire passer à l'auteur au long de cette fiction vous pouvez tout à fait me les communiquer et je lui transmettrais.

Merci d'avoir lu et d'apprécier mon travail qui est vraiment dur et demande beaucoup de temps !! !!

Ciao prochain chapitre Samedi ou Mercredi si j'ai le temps il n'y aura normalement pas de retard dans la publication puisqu'il s'agit là d'une traduction.


	2. Le Fils du ministre

Résumé : Adrian Sylvain reste une énigme pour tous ceux qui le rencontre

**Résumé** : Adrian Sylvain reste une énigme pour tous ceux qui le rencontre. Alors quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est proclamé et qu'il est élu champion de BeauxBaton tout le monde désire en savoir plus sur cet étrange vampire. Il est célibataire, il n'a ni amis ni connaissance. Son père est le ministre de la magie français, mais l'on n'en sait pas plus sur son unique fils Adrian. Le jeune homme ne parle pas, il ne sait pas comment interagir avec d'autres êtres humains ; il ne comprend pas les mots doux et les gestes tendres. Il à l'air froid, manipulateur et sombre. Mais cela n'empêche pas Lily et James de vouloir le connaître, cela n'a pas empêché Draco de le désirer.

Ils allaient tous constater rapidement que si le secret d'Adrian est découvert il devra vous tuez…

**Warning****de l'auteur** : Ce sera un slash, une histoire entre deux personnages masculins, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire je vous suggère de fermer cette fenêtre. Dans cette fanfiction Harry est une créature magique, ainsi qu'une fanfiction mature (M) donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis je vous invite à faire demi-tour.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter où toutes les choses que vous reconnaîtrez comme venant des différents livres.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPITRE 2

A la table des professeurs, James s'était lancé dans un débat fiévreux sur le Quidditch avec Sirius et Ludo Bagman. Barty Croupton, qui était arrivé avec Ludo discutait avec Remus, qui l'écoutait attentivement sans pour autant avoir l'air intéressé par la conversation. Lily, qui était assise à côté de son mari survolait les élèves du regard, l'expression qu'arborait son visage était étrange et James craignait qu'elle ne pense encore à Harry ; il prit donc délicatement sa main et la serra pour la réconforter.

- Le moment est arrivé, annonça finalement Dumbledore debout à sa place souriant face aux regards avides des étudiants. ''Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va bientôt commencer. Mais tout d'abord j'aimerais dire quelques mots avant que l'on ne sorte la coupe. Premièrement je voudrais vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, Mr Barty Croupton directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et Mr Ludo Bagman directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques.

Il y eut beaucoup plus d'applaudissement pour Bagman qu'il n'y en eut pour Croupton sûrement grâce à la fameuse carrière qu'a accomplit celui-là en tant que batteur au Quidditch.

-Nous avons aussi l'honneur d'avoir avec nous deux anciens élèves de Poudlard maintenant aurors : Mr James Potter et Mr Sirius Black continua le vieil homme.

Sirius se et James se levèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, James ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard aguicheur à Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel clairement amusée.

- Mr Bagman et Mr Croupton feront partis comme Madame Maxime, Professeur Karkaroff, Lucius Malefoy et moi-même du comité qui jugera chacun des champions pendant les épreuves. Mr Potter et Mr Black s'assureront que tout est en ordre et que la sécurité est à son comble pendant le Tournoi. Maintenant Mr Rusard auriez vous l'obligeance de ramener le coffre.

Rusard qui jusque là n'avait pas été remarqué, tapis dans un des recoins sombre de la grande salle s'avança vers Dumbledore traînant avec lui un grand coffre en bois avec des runes anciennes incrustées de chaque côté. Une vague de curiosité parcourut le hall alors que les élèves se tordaient presque le cou pour pouvoir le voir.

- Mr Croupton et Mr Bagman ont déjà examiné attentivement les différentes règles et instructions pour chacune des taches, chaque champion devra les connaître et prendre les mesures nécessaires pour les respecter.

Le coffre fut placé devant lui.

- Il y aura 3 tâches qui se dérouleront toutes au long de l'année, elles testeront chacun des champions dans différents domaines : leur nerf, leur capacité magique et leur habilité à se défaire et à surmonter le danger. Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, seulement 3 personnes peuvent participer à ce tournoi dit calmement Dumbledore en observant la foule d'élèves qui dévorait ses paroles. '' Un participant par école, il sera noté sur la façon dont il se débrouillera durant le Tournoi. Ces 3 champions seront choisis par un sélecteur impartial …. La Coupe de Feu.''

Le directeur de Poudlard sortit sa baguette et frappa le cœur du coffre et le couvercle s'ouvrit. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une énorme coupe en bois, cette coupe aurait été totalement banale s'il n'y avait pas ces flammes vertes qui sortaient de sa tête. Il referma le coffre et plaça la coupe au-dessus pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

- Celui qui veut se présenter comme champion doit écrire son nom et son école clairement sur un morceau de parchemin et le déposer dans la coupe, Annonça Dumbledore, les élèves qui veulent se présenter ont trois jours pour le faire. La nuit d'Halloween, la coupe recrachera les noms des trois élèves qu'elle a jugé capable de représenter leur école. La coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée toute la nuit, où elle sera libre d'accès à ceux qui désirent participer. Pour être sur qu'aucun élève mineur ne participe au Tournoi, je dessinerais une ligne d'âge autour de la coupe. Aucun élève de moins de 17 ans ne pourra la dépasser, pour conclure j'aimerais préciser à tout ceux qui désirent faire parti de la compétition que ce n'est pas un jeu. Ses épreuves sont très dangereuses et ne doivent réellement pas être prise à la légère. Une fois que la coupe choisi un champion celui ne peut quitter le Tournoi il doit y participer jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque vous placez votre nom dans la coupe un lien magique se crée entre elle et vous, vous ne pouvez changer d'avis une fois que vous êtes champion. Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller se coucher, Bonne Nuit à tous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Lucius et quelque autres observaient les élèves placer leur nom dans la coupe les uns après les autres. James pouvait voir Riley parler avec sa meilleure amie Kelly à la table des Gryffondor, elle semblait plongé dans une intense conversation. Elle finit par sentir son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il ne manqua pas de répondre. On pouvait faire confiance à Riley pour continuer sur la lignée des Maraudeurs. C'était vraiment trop triste que sa mère ne veuille pas qu'elle s'entraîne à devenir animagus. Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à remplir le hall, ce picotement familier qui lui avait tant manqué refit son apparition pendant que ceux-ci discutaient joyeusement.

Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort encore à l'entrée des élèves des deux autres écoles. La plupart des élèves de Dumstrang étaient assis à la table des serpentards tandis que la plupart des élèves de BeauxBaton étaient à la table des serdaigles. De sa place James pouvait voir Draco, le fils de Lucius, entrain de converser avec le grand attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum et se sentit un peu jaloux. Les conversations continuaient quand Karkaroff entra et prit place à la table des professeurs ils ne restaient donc plus que Barty, Ludo et Madame Maxime ; James en avait d'ailleurs un peu marre d'attendre et espérait qu'il s'activerait un peu car avec Sirius ils avaient décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à leur ancienne prof de divination et il doutait qu'elle ait prévu leur arrivée. Soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort de silence sur tout le monde toutes les conversations prirent fins d'un seul coup. James s'avança légèrement sur sa chaise pour voir ce qui avait pu captiver toute la grande salle quand il le vit.

Il observa le jeune homme et se sentit comme transporté dans le passé. Le garçon était son portrait craché ; les mêmes pommettes, la même peau ivoire les mêmes lèvres rouges délicatement dessinées et des cheveux noir comme l'ébène. L'unique différence était qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes et ses yeux… c'étaient ceux de Lily mais en plus froid et en plus saillant en faite ils brillaient presque ! Sa respiration se coupa, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller ; pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute cet adolescent était un vampire. Il le sentait, il savait que Lucius et les autres gardes l'avaient également remarqué c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait sentit à l'arrivée des voitures. L'aura du jeune était si puissante qu'elle s'étalait presque dans toute la grande salle. Lorsqu'il marchait, on sentait émaner de lui une beauté animale ainsi qu'une grâce féline. Il était tout simplement envoûtant…

- James…James je te parle dit Sirius à côté de lui.

James prit la main de Lily et vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement il l'observa et vu l'anormale pâleur de son visage et comprit qu'elle avait elle aussi vu le garçon.

Il se leva pour faire…faire…quelque chose mais une main sur son épaule le fit rassoire sur sa chaise.

- Attend James murmura le directeur en regardant également le jeune garçon qui venait d'entrer avec surprise.

- Attend ? demanda James abasourdis, '' Albus ne le vois tu pas ? C'est … C'est…

- Je sais James, mais on ne peut pas juste aller le voir et le confronter. On ne sait rien de lui dit Doucement Dumbledore, attend juste que l'on ait parlé avec Madame Maxime en privé. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas l'effrayer.

James observa le directeur, puis le jeune homme, de nouveau le directeur et se décida quand même à s'asseoir avec un hochement de tête compréhensif, Lily toujours accrochée à sa main.

- De quoi vous parlez ?... Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Sirius totalement perdu. Pour ce qui était de ne rien comprendre on pouvait toujours lui faire confiance surtout quand il avait de la nourriture devant lui. Remus lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde dit-il en pointant le jeune homme que tout le monde regardait.

- Par Merlin… dit Sirius les yeux écarquillés.

Exactement fut la seule chose que le Loup-garou pu lui répondre

Le jeune garçon scanna silencieusement la salle du regard avant de trouver un espace vide au bout de la table des Serdaigles, il s'y installa ne prêtant pas attention à tous les regards braqués sur lui. Personne ne s'assit à côté de lui, même les membres de sa propre école car même eux semblaient effrayés à ses côtés. L'adolescent se servit rapidement et commença mécaniquement à manger, bien que tout le monde l'observait. James en profita pour l'analyser un peu. Il avait une boucle d'oreille, c'était une courte chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une sorte de rune, ces cheveux noirs étaient tenus par une queue de cheval basse dont s'échappaient quelques mèches qui tombaient sensuellement sur son visage.

Il était grand et mince comme la plupart des vampires et avait l'une des plus belles peaux ivoire que James n'avait jamais vu. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir en peau de dragon avec une chemise verte à manche longue. Par-dessus cela il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire brodée de vert qui semblait tissée des plus fins matériaux. Mais ce qui sautait aux yeux et attirait le plus l'attention était ces marques sur son visage, d'où il était James ne pouvait dire ce qu'elles signifiaient mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'anciennes écritures. Elles étaient noires et s'étendaient dessus de son oeil gauche, et autour, jusque sa pommette gauche. Il regorgeait de sensualité et de mystère et James se sentit soudainement protecteur en constatant que la plupart des autres vampires l'avaient remarqués et ne faisaient rien pour le cacher.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle à l'entrée de Madame Maxime. Elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant le jeune vampire avant de continuer jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

- Madame…Madame Maxime bégaya James attirant ainsi immédiatement l'attention de la directrice, qui est ce garçon ? demanda t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse, il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

Madame Maxime suivit la direction que son doigt montrait.

- Ca, c'est Adrian…le fils du Ministre de la Magie français répondit-elle

- C'est un vampire dit James c'était d'ailleurs plus un constat qu'une question.

- Oui s'en est un dit la directrice en regardant Lucius et James, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ?

- Non c'est juste que vôtre ministre n'est pas un vampire… Sa femme en était une ? demanda James le cœur battant à la chamade.

- Non…

- Alors comment…

- Adrian a été adopté dit-elle brutalement

Un énorme bruit de tintement retentit dans la grande salle lorsque Lily fit tomber sa fourchette, James quand à lui se sentit défaillir.

- Peut-être devrions nous attendre et avoir cette conversation plus tard dans mon bureau ; il y a des élèves vous comprenez… intervint Dumbledore en observant James. Le directeur avait raison la plupart des élèves avait relevés la tête pour voir d'où venait ce bruit clinquant. Madame Maxime quand à elle observait James et Lily confuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore

- Nous pourrons en parler plus tard dans mon bureau Mme Maxime et je vous assure que tout vous sera révélé. La rassura le directeur de Poudlard.

Quand Adrian eu finit de manger et se leva pour quitter la salle, le silence refit son apparition. Ils l'observèrent mettre son nom dans la coupe et saluer sa directrice avec respect avant de partir. Les élèves de BeauxBaton commencèrent à parler avec excitation dans leur langue natale. Après un bref moment, Dumbledore et tout les autres se levèrent pour se rendre dans le bureau.

- Donc que se passe t-il ? dit Madame Maxime dès qu'ils y furent.

Lily prit la main de James et la serra délicatement avant de commencer

- Madame Maxime, voyez vous nous avons perdu notre enfant il y a de cela 16 ans.

- Oui tout le monde a entendu parlé du Sauveur, même en France dit-elle ne faisait toujours pas le lien entre son élève et tout ceci.

Lily poussa un soupir douloureux

- En faite, vous commença t-elle avant de sortir une vieille photo de sa poche. Cette photo datait de l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants, une photo des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient encore tout jeunes et il n'y avait pas de doute Adrian était le portrait craché de James dans sa jeunesse.

Elle tendit la photo à Madame Maxime et vit la surprise marquer son visage.

- Adrian… murmura t-elle doucement

- Oui…nous avons été choqués quand nous l'avons vu. Il ressemble juste…enfin…Bégaya James.

- Mais c'est impossible dit-elle en leur rendant la photo, Adrian ne peut pas être Harry Potter. C'est le fils du ministre.

- S'il vous plait demanda soudainement James, Peut-on juste lui parler….le rencontrer ?

- Mais vôtre enfant est mort dans l'attaque répliqua Madame Maxime comme si elle voulait les raisonner.

Dumbledore soupira, il détestait donner de faux espoir à James et Lily mais il avait quelque chose à propos de ce garçon et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

- On ne sait pas vraiment si Harry est mort cette nuit là, on n'a trouvé aucun corps et Peter Pettigrow n'a jamais dit qu'Harry avait été tué.

James observa Madame Maxime avec des yeux suppliants.

- Il y a des tests, On pourrait juste essayer…

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, lui répondit-elle tristement, Le père d'Adrian n'acceptera jamais.

- On pourrait lui parler…Je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord intervint Sirius pour la première fois.

- Non je connais son père…il n'acceptera jamais.

- Et sa mère ? Elle accepterait peut-être ? Demanda Remus avec espoir.

- Sa mère est morte lorsqu'il avait neuf ans répondit-elle avec désolation

- Alors nous pourrions parler à Adrian…Il a 17 ans l'interrogea James maintenant désespéré.

- Euh attendez, je…je crois qu'il y a un certain nombre de choses que vous devriez savoir à propos de lui…il n'est pas un adolescent normal. Dit Madame Maxime de façon hésitante

- Pourquoi ne nous asseyons nous tous pas comme cela vous pourrez développer. Dit Dumbledore en conjurant des chaises pour tout le monde. Ils s'assirent tous rapidement attendant avec impatience l'histoire de la directrice de BeauxBaton.

- La mère d'Adrian l'a adopté lorsqu'il avait deux ans, ici, dans un orphelinat d'Angleterre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et elle l'aima immédiatement…c'était un enfant magnifique. Le père d'Adrian, au contraire, n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et il maltraitait et portait préjudice à beaucoup de créature magique. Il ignorait Adrian, et il ne le gardait que pour faire plaisir à sa femme mais surtout par ce que le public semblait avoir un faible pour lui. Mais elle mourut.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Lily

- Elle avait finalement réussis à tomber enceinte, mais elle mourut pendant l'accouchement emportant l'enfant avec elle….Adrian était dévasté il était si excité à l'idée d'être grand frère. Il était déjà très protecteur envers le bébé avant qu'il ne naisse il aurait été un magnifique grand frère. Dit tristement Madame Maxime en les observant tour à tour.

- Que c'est-il passé après ? Redemanda Lily

- Son père ne pouvait se débarrasser de lui…cela n'aurait pas été bon pour sa carrière de Ministre alors il fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire de lui, il commença à l'entraîner. Il n'avait jamais voulu de lui et encore moins ne l'avait aimé alors il commença à le pousser à bout le transformant en une arme humaine…une, une machine. Dit-elle avec dégoût.

Même à l'école son père lui rendait visite chaque semaines pour le tester, pour voir comment il évoluait. Ses méthodes et ses sanctions sont cruelles. Il n'a jamais permis à Adrian de se faire des amis ou d'agir comme un adolescent de son âge. J'ai essayé de le sortir de là, mais je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose…C'est un étudiant brillant, le meilleur de sa classe il est poli et courtois sûrement grâce à sa mère, mais quand son père est dans les parages… Elle observa le sol tristement pendant quelques instants.

Son père est ministre, il contrôle tout, Adrian ne fait pas exception à la règle….il ne plaisante pas à propos de cela.

- Merlin. Laissa échapper Sirius alors que tout le monde était assis silencieusement, enregistrant les informations que Madame Maxime venait de leur donner. Ils s'attendaient comme l'avaient dit Severus à un enfant pourri gâté, arrogant et mal élevé mais pas à cela.

- Mais si c'est notre fils nous pourrions l'aider dit James avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu, et en voyant le visage des autres ils n'y croyaient pas non plus. Même si ce garçon n'était pas leur fils ils savaient qu'ils allaient comme même devoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Lily tremblées à l'intérieur des siennes alors qu'il tentait de la réconforter.

Madame Maxime les observa un instant… en plein débat.

- Oui vous pourriez mais je dois d'abord savoir s'il est vraiment votre fils. On ne peut rien dire à Adrian tant que vous ne l'avez pas fait je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir et le faire tomber de haut.

- Est-ce que l'on peut au moins lui parler ? demanda James désespérément désireux d'approcher le jeune homme. Il savait que s'il était juste assez près de lui il pourrait le sentir.

- Je…je ne sais pas s'il va le faire, mais je peux essayer. Il n'a jamais rencontré d'autres vampires auparavant… Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir envers vous. Confessa t-elle en observant discrètement Lucius et James.

- Il n'a jamais rencontré un des siens ? demanda Lucius abasourdis

- Non son père le lui interdit.

- Qui lui a appris à chasser ? Demanda rapidement Lucius d'un air inquiet

-Personne... sa mère allait trouver quelqu'un pour lui enseigner, mais elle mourut avant de pouvoir le faire."

Répondit Madame Maxime

-Je ne pense pas qu'Adrian ai jamais chassé avant"

-Mais comment se nourrit-il... un vampire de son âge doit le faire au moins un moins une fois par semaine ". Demanda James anxieusement. Il commençait déjà à se sentir très protecteur vis à vis du garçon, même si il ne l'a jamais vraiment rencontré. Il réalisa que c'était le même genre de sentiment qu'il avait pour Riley.

-Son père lui apporte du sang à chaque fois qu'il lui rend visite, et quand il ne le fait pas, j'essaye de toujours en avoir sous la main à l'école" répondit Madame Maxime

-Quand demanderez vous à Adrian de nous rencontrer ?" demanda Lily en la regardant pleine d'espoir

-Je lui parlerais ce soir, et j'essaierais de le faire venir demain... Je ne promet rien" lui répondit la directrice en poussant un soupir

-Je ne lui dirais pas les raisons pour lesquelles il doit venir, je lui dirais simplement que les vampires au château veulent le rencontrer."

-Merci" soupira Lily alors que Madame Maxime se levait pour partir.

Elle se tourna vers eux avant de passer la porte et regarda Lily et James un moment

- J'espère pour vous, mais surtout pour Adrian que vous êtes dans le vrai. Sachez tout de même que même le Ministre n'aime pas son fils il ne le laissera pas partir sans se battre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, nous avons l'intention de gagner. Dit James avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras le regard fier et sur de lui. Elle acquiesça rapidement avant de s'en aller.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Note de la Traductrice** : Voila désolé pour le retard je me suis vraiment pas prise pour de la merde mdr !! J'ai pensé pourvoir finir le chapitre en une semaine et en faite il était assez complexe et très important je n'ai donc pas voulu bâclé je le trouve néanmoins moins bien traduit que le premier enfin bon. Je vous demande du soutien et beaucoup de rewiews. Merci à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé j'ai tout traduit à l'auteur et voila ce qu'elle en dit :

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila le chapitre deux… J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !!

J'aimerais remerciez tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews. C'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi que de savoir mon histoire traduite dans une aussi belle langue que le français. (Spécial lecteur français)

Ce chapitre était assez commun, Dumbledore et son speech sur le Tournoi (assez ennuyeux à écrire) mais c'était aussi le moment de présenter Adrian. J'espère que vous aimez le peu que vous connaissez de lui.

Je sais que Madame Maxime est OOC et c'est tout simplement par ce que j'ai pensé que cela ferait plus réaliste de la faire aider Harry plutôt que ce ne soit Karkaroff.

**Prochain Chapitre** : La rencontre avec Adrian, Draco et Adrian vont se rencontrer, Riley et Adrian se confronte, et quelques autres surprises. ;)

J'espère que vous aimez et même si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi.

**S'il vous plait laissez des rewiews !!! **

_**Merci à Ayuluna, 666Naku, Virginie2, Dororo03, Sahada, Dramyre lovy, lovedray, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, el, Karei Kitsune et Bad Luck.**_


	3. La Rencontre

**Auteur**: Branwen 777

**Rating**: M (mature fic)

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Etat de la fic originale**: 33 chapitres (En cours), Révision 15 chapitres (En cours)

**Traductrice**: Dragonneva

**Résumé**: Adrian Sylvain reste une énigme pour tous ceux qui le rencontre. Alors quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est proclamé et qu'il est élu champion de BeauxBaton tout le monde désire en savoir plus sur cet étrange vampire. Il est célibataire, il n'a ni amis ni connaissances. Son père est le ministre de la magie français, mais l'on n'en sait pas plus sur son unique fils Adrian. Le jeune homme ne parle pas, il ne sait pas comment interagir avec d'autres êtres humains ; il ne comprend pas les mots doux et les gestes tendres. Il à l'air froid, manipulateur et sombre. Mais cela n'empêche pas Lily et James de vouloir le connaître, cela n'a pas empêché Draco de le désirer.

Ils allaient tous constater rapidement que si le secret d'Adrian était découvert, il serait dans l'obligation de tous les tuer.

**Warning de l'auteur**: Ceci est considéré comme un **Univers Alternatif**, c'est un **Slash **c'est à dire une histoire entre deux personnages masculins, si vous n'aimez pas cela je vous suggère de faire demi tour tout de suite. Dans cette histoire Harry est une créature magique ainsi que d'autres personnages, vous allez y trouver de la violence, des scènes de tortures, mentions ou même des scènes de maltraitances, un langage fournis pour certains passages et des relations homosexuelles. Cette fanfiction est écrite pour un public mature donc si vous êtes offensés par une de ses choses, ce sera de votre faute pour avoir lu l'histoire sans prendre le temps de lire ses particularités.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter où toutes les choses que vous reconnaîtrez comme venant des différents livres.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Je ne possède pas non plus Harry Potter. Et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

** Rencontre**

Le lendemain James entra dans la grande salle avec Lily, Sirius et Remus à ses côtés. Il se sentait nerveux et savait que les autres l'étaient également, particulièrement Lily.

James se munit de sa main tremblante et lui jeta un sourire encourageant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, à leurs places habituelles, avec Dumbledore et les autres. Ils attendaient anxieusement, Lily ne supportant pas la vue de la nourriture et James qui tentait en vain de lui faire avaler quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Maxime entra dans la grande salle suivie de près par ses élèves qui prirent leurs places habituelles à la table Serdaigle.

Madame Maxime prit place avant de se tourner pour s'adresser à Lily et James. '' Il a accepté de vous rencontrer ce soir après diner dans le bureau du directeur '' dit-elle en souriant.

'' Je vous remercie beaucoup '' répondit James reconnaissant.

'' Vous ne devrez pas parler de vos soupçons avant d'en être absolument sûrs, et rappelez vous que ce n'est qu'une rencontre avec quelques professeurs et les autres vampires.

'' Nous en somme conscients Madame. Répondit Dumbledore en regardant James et les autres, qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

Le simple fait qu'il ait accepté de les rencontrer leurs suffisaient. Ils pensaient que ce serait beaucoup plus dur de lui parler, il n'allait pas gâcher toutes leurs chances de le faire en l'effrayant. Ils avaient besoin qu'il leurs fassent confiance, ou s'ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir sa confiance, il fallait au moins qu'il les apprécie.

James sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand un énorme BANG retentit à la table des Griffondors, vite suivit par des cries et des rires. Fermant les yeux pendant un moment James savait déjà que Riley était impliquée dans cet incident, et quand il jeta un coup d'œil, il ne fût pas surpris. Trois garçons de Griffondor, qu'il identifia comme étant Weasley, Finnegan et Thomas, étaient trempés de jus de citrouille avec des cheveux de couleur rose fuchsia. Riley et sa complice, Kelly, ne tardèrent pas à s'enfuirent de la grande salle en rigolant alors que les trois garçons sortaient leurs baguettes.

Au même moment, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrait sur nul autre qu'Adrian. Il y eut un bref instant de pause alors que toute la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti, juste avant que les deux jeunes filles ne foncent dans Adrian, la grande salle arborait de nouveau un silence de mort.

Étrangement, Adrian parvînt à rester sur ses deux pieds alors que Riley et Kelly tombèrent violemment au sol. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration en attendant la réaction d'Adrian. Lily tenait la main de James dans une poigne douloureusement serrée. Il pouvait l'entendre prier pour que Riley ne dise et ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, après tout c'était d'elle qu'elle avait hérité son tempérament.

James observa la table des professeurs pour voir que tous observaient la scène avec une sorte de nervosité appréhensive. Madame Maxime était tendue sur son siège, comme chacun de ses élèves, eux aussi se demandaient qu'elle serait la réaction d'Adrian. Le faite qu'il ne le sache pas n'était évidemment pas bon signe. Les gens ne se cognaient-ils pas dans dans leur école ? Ou était-ce simplement que personne ne fonçait dans Adrian ?

De ce que James avait vu et entendu depuis leur arrivée, il penchait plutôt pour le deuxième cas de figure. En faite d'après ce qu'il avait vu, les autres élèves évitaient carrément le jeune garçon. La seule personne qui parlait à Adrian c'était Madame Maxime et encore, il ne l'avait jamais vu le faire. James se sentit soudainement nerveux et se tourna vers sa fille et sa copine qui rougissait, les deux observaient Adrian avec choc.

Adrian observa les deux filles pendant un instant, totalement immobile comme seul un vampire pouvait l'être, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif il tendit lentement une main vers chacune des filles pétrifiées .

Riley n'hésita pas et s'aida de sa main pour se relever avant d'épousseter sa robe. Tandis que Kelly, s'arrêta un moment avant de prendre sa main lentement et permettre à Adrian de la remettre sur pieds. Elle recula, avant de s'épousseter , son visage prenant une teinte aussi rouge que les cheveux de Riley. Une fois que les filles étaient toutes les deux sur pieds, Adrian se tourna et commença à se rendre à la table des Serpentards avant que la voix de Riley ne l'interrompe. James sentit que la poigne de Lily, déjà douloureuse, se resserrait encore alors que Riley se dirigeait vers Adrian pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

Ce dernier s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. '' Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée de t'avoir foncé dedans mais t'es partis avant que je puisse le faire.'' dit Riley sans gêne, ce n'était pas son genre de prendre des pincettes. Kelly quant à elle se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle et secouait la tête, d'accord avec ce que disait Riley.

Adrian se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'acceptation et continua à marcher. Riley, qui n'était pas du genre à se défiler se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de rejoindre sa table. '' Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée.'' dit-elle en lui tendant la main '' Je m'appelle Riley Potter et ça c'est mon amie Kelly Zabini'' ajouta-t-elle en pointant Kelly.

Tout le monde observait la scène captivé. Personne jusque là n'avait été assez courageux pour approcher le mystérieux garçon, et encore moins pour se présenter à lui. Adrian l'observa un instant avant de prendre sa main lentement dans la sienne. Mais il ne la serra pas, au lieu de cela il la tînt doucement avant de l'amener à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

James eu un sourire satisfait pendant que certaines filles soupiraient devant le romantisme d'une telle scène. Elles observaient Adrian avec désir et Riley avec jalousie. Il entendit même Lily soupirer et quand il l'observa il put la voir sourire avec fierté à Adrian, elle fronça soudainement les sourcils en le voyant dépasser Riley sans un mot pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards.

James grogna en voyant le regard déterminé qui parcourut le visage de sa fille, il ne connaissait ce regard que trop bien. '' Oh non'' murmura t-il en la voyant s'asseoir en face d'Adrian, qui continuait de manger comme si de rien était. Quelques serpentards relevèrent la tête près à s'insurger sur la présence d'une griffondor mais leur curiosité pris le dessus et ils se retinrent.

James sentant que Lucius lui donnait un coup de coude, regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait pour tomber sur son fils blond. James observa Draco qui était assis avec ses amis habituels, Pansy et Blaise. Il semblait extrêmement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait, et particulièrement par ce qu'il se passait du côté d'Adrian. James sourit à Lucius en retour, alors qu'ils scrutaient tout deux Draco qui observait l'autre vampire avec intérêt.

'' Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense que tu es entrain de penser ? '' demanda James les yeux brillants de malice.

'' Nous en parlerons plus tard '' répondit Lucius en souriant avant de retourner vers la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Riley tapa du pied en voyant qu'Adrian l'ignorait complètement. Ne supportant plus le silence elle lui lança un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine clairement énervée. '' Tu sais c'est pas très poli de partir quand quelqu'un se présente à toi.''

Sirius rit, alors que Lily plongeait sa tête dans ses bras. '' Elle fait bien de parler de ce qui est poli.'' murmura Sirius en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort.

'' Et de qui tient-elle ça d'après toi ? Dit Lily, l'air menaçant.

'' Et bien, elle a Cornedrue comme père après tout.'' répondit sérieusement Sirius, avant que James ne lui donne une tape sur la tête, tandis que Remus se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Adrian continua à ignorer Riley et reprit son repas. '' Et tu sais c'est aussi très impoli d'ignorer les gens qui essaient de te parler'' souffla t-elle avant de taper une nouvelle fois du pied.

Adrian fit une pause, toute la grande salle retînt sa respiration en pensant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il ne fit que prendre sa boisson avant de continuer une nouvelle fois son repas. Riley ouvrait et refermait la bouche, elle semblait clairement offensée. Elle se leva brutalement, et sous le choc de tout le monde prit le gobelet d'Adrian et lança son contenu sur lui.

Le liquide n'entra jamais en contact avec sa cible, mais se contenta de flotter quelques centimètres devant le visage d'Adrian. On entendit de nombreux halètements retentirent dans la salle quand tout le monde réalisa ce que contenait en faite le dit verre.

C'était du sang. Adrian buvait du sang. Riley resta debout en plein choc, observant l'épais breuvage rouge. Adrian prit calmement le verre de ses mains, et refit flotter le sang dedans, avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée comme si de rien n'était.

'' Tu es un vampire ?'' remarqua Riley en se rasseyant, toute colère oubliée. '' Mon père est un vampire tu sais, comme Lord Malefoy et son fils.''

Adrian leva les yeux pour l'observer et Riley prit ce geste pour une question. '' Non, je n'en suis pas un. Ma mère est humaine. En faite, il y a pas mal de vampire ici. Lord Malefoy dirige la plus grande horde d'Europe et si il y un sorcier dans la troupe, ils viennent tous étudier ici. Le frère de Kelly, Blaise, en est un, mais elle est comme moi si ce n'est que son père est humain.'' Lily et James retenaient leur respiration et ils pouvaient voir que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Lucius et même Madame Maxime faisaient de même.

Adrian ne répondait pas ni ne parlait à Riley mais on pouvait voir qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait, c'était un début.

'' Lord Malefoy lui-même est ici. Tu le savais ? '' Adrian acquiesça. '' Il est venu pour juger le tournoi. Est ce que tu fais partis de son clan ? '' Adrian secoua la tête. '' Ah, tu devrais lui parler alors, peut-être qu'il te laisserais y entrer, il a laissé mon père y entrer.'' Adrian sembla y réfléchir un instant avant de continuer à dîner. '' Il est très gentil, même s'il peut parfois être un peu grincheux...''

James et quelques autres rirent. Lucius n'eut pas l'air vexé, il eut tout juste un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas une surprise, Riley faisait partie des quelques uns assez braves pour dire cela tout en sachant qu'il l'entendrait parfaitement.

'' Je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampire français avant. Tu viens de BeauxBaton n'est ce pas ? '' Adrian acquiesça une nouvelle fois. '' C'est ce que je me suis dit quand tu m'as fait un baise main, vous faites ce genre de truc délicat là-bas.'' Ajouta Riley ce qui de toute évidence amusa Sirius et James qui s'esclaffèrent dans leur verre, elle parvînt même à faire sourire Severus. La plupart des sorciers français, froncèrent les sourcils à ses paroles, mais ce qui les surpris le plus c'est qu'Adrian lui, fit un sourire. Presque invisible, mais il était là, même Madame Maxime était agréablement surprise.

'' Tu as vécu en France toute ta vie ?'' demanda Riley, cette fois Adrian ne répondit pas, elle passa à autre chose. Après tout il lui répondait, alors mieux valait en profiter avant qu'il ne se lasse. '' Es-tu vampire depuis la naissance ?'' Il acquiesça. '' C'est trop cool, des fois je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé être un vampire, mais d'autres fois je suis bien contente de ne pas l'être. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais boire du sang.'' ajouta-t-elle en faisant la grimace alors qu'Adrian buvait de nouveau.

'' Mes parents pensent que mon frère aurait pu être vampire, mais il est mort avant qu'ils ne puissent en être sûrs.'' dit-elle l'air triste. '' Je pense que mon père aurait été content s'il l'avait été. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère donc je pense que mon frère devait beaucoup ressembler à mon père. J'ai une photo de lui.'' Riley fouilla les poches de sa robe et en sortit un médaillon.

James et Lily se sentirent défaillir. Riley s'approcha d'Adrian et ouvrit le médaillon. Ce dernier le prit délicatement dans ses mains et observa la photo du petit garçon silencieusement avant de le lui rendre.

'' Tu sais, ton visage me dit quelque chose. On s'est déjà rencontrés ?'' Demanda Riley en rangeant le médaillon dans ses poches.

James sentit son cœur s'arrêter, il priait pour que Riley ne fasse pas le rapprochement. Adrian nia après qu'elle l'eut scruté pendant un long moment. Après avoir fait le tour, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les marques présentent sur son visage.

'' Qu'est ce que c'est ?'' Demanda t-elle curieusement en poussant sa frange pour pouvoir mieux voir.

Sa réaction fut violente. Il se recula brusquement quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, et attrapa violemment son poignet à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Son visage avait repris une expression froide et impassible. Riley cria de peur et de douleur en essayant de retirer sa main de l'étreinte douloureuse. James s'apprêtait à accourir avec les autres, même Draco commençait à se lever, mais aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé ce fût terminé.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Riley alors que ceux d'Adrian s'écarquillait lorsqu'il les vit, il s'empressa de la relâcher comme bruler. Il se releva, l'observa un instant comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il se contenta de se retourner et de sortir de la grande salle. Kelly s'approcha de Riley pour la réconforter alors qu'elle serrait son poignet meurtri contre sa poitrine, Lily les rejoint vite et la conduit vers l'infirmerie.

'' Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.'' Dit Madame Maxime d'un air inquiet. '' Adrian a toujours mal réagit aux contacts.''

'' Ce n'est pas grave Madame, je suis sur qu'Adrian ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et Riley sera de nouveau en pleine forme après un rendez vous chez Madame Pomfrey. '' La rassura Dumbledore.

'' C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il reste loin des autres élèves. '' ajouta-t-elle tristement.

James eu un regard surpris. '' Je pensais que c'était eux qui ne s'approchait pas de lui ? ''

'' Pour la plupart '' répondit Madame Maxime '' Mais il y en a certains qui ont essayé de lui parler, d'autres essaient encore de l'intégrer. ''

'' Lui arrive t-il de parler ? '' Demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

'' Aux élèves non, il ne leurs parle pas. C'est plus facile de ne pas se faire d'amis ainsi. '' dit-elle avec regret. '' Il ne parle que quand une personne d'autorité lui adresse la parole. Vôtre fille vient juste d'avoir ce qui ressemble le plus à une conversation avec lui.

'' Riley peut être très persuasive quand elle veut quelque chose. '' Dit James en se levant pour aller rejoindre sa famille à l'infirmerie. Pendant tout le trajet il était pensif, bien que la situation soit quelque peu tragique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, après tout peut être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour percer la carapace d'Adrian.

**( )**

Le même jour, au déjeuner, Riley était de nouveau assise à la table des Griffondors et discutait vivement avec ses amis. La grande salle retomba dans le silence quand Adrian fit son entré dans la pièce, c'était bizarre on pourrait même dire un peu effrayant mais c'était trop dur de ne pas tout stopper pour l'observer. Sa présence était intimidante, le jeune garçon parcourut la salle du regard avant de se diriger vers la table des Griffondors où il s'arrêta devant Riley. La plupart de ses amies, excepté Kelly, changèrent rapidement de place en le voyant l'observer fixement.

'' Tu peux t'asseoir. '' Offrit Riley après un moment, mais Adrian secoua la tête et resta debout.

Le jeune vampire observa son bras qui avait été bandé à cause de l'incident. Toute la grande salle retenait sa respiration en attendant sa réaction, et pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie, Riley garda le silence. On aurait dit qu'Adrian voulait dire quelque chose, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Riley lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement mais ne dit mot.

'' Je- '' Commença t-il alors que tout le monde se penchait pour mieux l'entendre. La plupart de ses camarades de classe n'avait jamais entendu sa voix, c'était quelque chose de nouveaux pour eux. '' Je suis vraiment désolé... de t'avoir fais du mal.'' dit-il d'une voix grave et pleine.

Sa voix était placide, on pouvait y décerner un côté sifflant pareil à celle d'un serpent. Il avait aussi un petit accent français, mais il n'était pas aussi important et accablant que celui des autres élèves, de plus son anglais était parfait. Sa voix était unique, la plupart des élèves désiraient qu'il parle encore un peu, pour l'entendre de nouveau. Riley quant à elle était choquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui présente ses excuses et Adrian prenant sa réaction comme une réponse, fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

'' Attends ! '' Dit Riley en se levant rapidement. Elle regarda à droite à gauche pour trouver le chemin le plus cours vers Adrian et finit par décider de passer en dessous de la table, au grand damne de sa mère. '' Tu n'es pas obligé de partir ! Tu peux t'asseoir et manger avec nous, Madame Pomfrey m'a vite guéri, ce n'était qu'un petit bleu. J'ai vécu bien pire, crois moi, je me suis cassé le poignet quatre fois, et puis ce n'était pas ta faute, je t'ai pris par surprise.''

Ses amis, les professeurs et ses parents l'observèrent d'un air ahuri. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de prendre le blâme et cela même si c'était de sa faute.

Adrian reprit sa marche et cette fois Riley ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Elle avait l'air déçue et blessée, mais elle ne dit rien et l'observa partir. Toutefois, il s'arrêta juste avant de passer le pas de la porte et se tourna vers elle. Il la regarda alors que son visage brillait d'espoir, et qu'une toute nouvelle étincelle semblait briller dans ses yeux.

'' Mon nom est Adrian.'' Lui dit-il doucement, mais sa voix semblait porter dans toute la grande salle. Riley lui lança un sourire éclatant, et avec un dernier signe de tête, Adrian s'en alla permettant aux élèves d'éclater en murmures excités.

**( )**

Adrian n'était pas présent au dîner cette nuit là. James et les autres durent attendre anxieusement la fin de ce dernier. Finalement avec le signal de Dumbledore, James Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus et Madame Maxime se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle par une porte secondaire, ils rencontrèrent Draco en chemin qui avait été briefé plus tôt sur cette entrevue. James et Lucius avait demandé à Draco de rencontrer Adrian par ce qu'ils leurs semblaient qu'il l'intéressait, leurs soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il accepta sans aucune hésitation.

'' Il y a certaines choses que vous devriez savoir avant que vous le rencontriez.'' Leur dit Madame Maxime alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le bureau en attendant Adrian. '' Vous devez maintenant savoir qu'il ne faut pas le toucher, si vous lui tendez la main et qu'il ne la prend pas, je vous prie de ne pas être offensé... Deuxièmement, si vous lui posez une question et qu'il ne vous répond pas n'essayez pas de le forcer à le faire, cela voudrait dire que c'est quelque chose que son père ne veut pas que vous sachiez. Surtout pas de mouvements brusques. Il va surement être nerveux et prudent devant vous même s'il ne le montre pas. Il est très fort pour masquer ses émotions. Je ne suis toujours pas en mesure de prédire ses réactions donc je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Adrian est respectueux et poli mais il ne vous fera pas confiance, je peux dors et déjà vous assurer qu'il ne serrera pas la main du professeur Snape ni celle du professeur Lupin.

'' Et pourquoi cela ? '' Demanda Sirius curieux.

'' Il n'a pas que de bons souvenirs avec les potions et les loups-garous. Son père a utilisé de nombreuses potions dans le passé pour le contrôler ou encore le tester. '' expliqua t-elle en observant Severus.

'' Et pour les loups-garous ? '' demanda Remus en craignant déjà sa réponse.

'' Disons que je vous demanderais de quitter la salle si je ne savais pas que vous étiez un proche de Lily et James ou que vous pourriez éventuellement aider Adrian. ''

'' A ce point là ? '' s'exclama James en regardant l'expression abasourdie de Remus.

'' Son père est allié avec le clan des loups-garous en France. Ce sont ses gardes du corps, ils lui offre une protection politique. '' expliqua t-elle. '' Ils détestent à peu près autant les vampires qu'il déteste Adrian. Ils aident son père à l'entrainer. '' Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus par ce que l'expression de son visage en disait long, et cette histoire ne sentait pas très bon.

'' Que dois-je faire alors ? '' Demanda anxieusement Remus.

Draco bougeait frénétiquement près de son père, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Adrian et son père lui avait un peu expliqué la situation, mais il n'en devinait pas l'ampleur. Il était en colère qu'un père puisse faire ça à son fils, et il pouvait affirmer que son père était aussi en colère.

'' Je vous conseille à tous les deux, surtout à vous, '' ajouta-elle en observant Remus. '' de hocher la tête poliment, il est capable de sentir ce que vous êtes et vous testeras surement. ''

A peine Severus et Remus hochaient la tête en guise d'accord que trois secondes plus tard on entendit toquer à la porte, tout le monde se levait pendant que Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser Adrian entrer. Madame Maxime avait raison, s'était un maître pour cacher ses émotions, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en être un pour voir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise en leur présence en effet il alla directement se poster près de Madame Maxime qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

'' Adrian, je te présente le directeur Dumbledore. '' Dumbledore lui offrit sa main, qu'Adrian prit immédiatement, les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient plus que d'habitude.

'' C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer mon garçon. '' dit gentillement le directeur, Adrian sembla hésiter devant tant de compassion, mais se reprit très vite.

'' Pour moi aussi monsieur le directeur. J'ai entendu grand bien de vous. '' répondit le jeune garçon, il furent d'ailleurs surpris par le fait qu'il veuille bien leurs parler.

'' Auror Sirius Black. '' continua Madame Maxime. Sirius lui tendit la main, mais Adrian ne la serra pas, au lieu de ça il s'approcha de lui et l'étudia intensément.

'' Les Black sont une famille très ssssssombre. '' siffla t-il doucement alors qu'il tournait autour de Sirius, ses yeux émeraudes le scannaient. Sa voix leurs faisait froid dans le dos. '' Hmmmm, vous avez leur ssssssang. '' il s'arrêta de nouveau devant Sirius ,qui avait toujours la main tendue, et l'observa pendant un instant.

James était surpris par Sirius, il n'avait l'habitude de tenir sa langue, normalement il serait déjà à la gorge de quiconque le comparait avec sa famille, James lui offrirait un beau cadeau de noël pour ça.

'' Mais vous êtes différent. '' déclara Adrian avant de serrer la main de Sirius. '' Puis-je voir votre animagus ? '' demanda t-il à la surprise de tout le monde, Sirius semblait d'ailleurs interloqué par sa demande mais il s'exécuta et se transforma en Patmol. '' Le Sinisssstros.... interessssant. '' dit Adrian avec un sourire narquois alors que Sirius reprenait sa forme initiale.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. '' Adrian voici le professeur Severus Snape, maitre des potions à Poudlard. '' l'introduit prudemment Madame Maxime. Snape fit un signe de tête respectueux mais ne fit pas d'autres gestes, quelque chose chez ce garçon troublait son esprit d'espion.

Adrian resta silencieux, le regard froid en observant le professeur. Tout le monde était en alerte, attendant sa réaction. Soudainement, son regard se baissa et s'arrêta pile sur son avant bras gauche. '' Vous avez été marqué par une créature très ssssombre. '' Ce n'était pas une question, mais Severus acquiesça sans hésitation. '' Très bien '' murmura Adrian en inclinant sa tête respectueusement puis il se se tourna vers Lucius.

'' Je te présente Lord Lucius Malefoy, leader du clan Malefoy. '' dit Madame Maxime avec plus d'assurance. Elle savait qu'Adrian n'aurait pas de problème avec lui, elle avait de toute évidence raison puisque dès qu'il pausa les yeux sur lui il se prosterna respectueusement.

'' C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Lord Malefoy '' dit-il en se relevant. Une chose n'échappa pas aux autres, quand Lucius fut présenté à Adrian, il ne l'étudia pas comme il l'avait fait avec tout les autres, en faite il ne l'avait même pas regardé dans les yeux.

'' Pour moi aussi '' répondit Lucius en hochant la tête pour le remercier. Adrian sembla surpris par le geste mais ils ne purent en être surs puisqu'aussi vite que c'était venu cela avait disparu.

Adrian fut ensuite présenté à la prochaine personne, Remus, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Remus se figea, tout son corps devînt tendu comme par automatisme. Ses yeux devinrent froid et se plissèrent alors qu'il observait Remus qui baissait la tête en signe de soumission pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

'' Loup-Garou.'' souffla Adrian en s'approchant de Remus.

En un mouvement de poignet, une lame d'argent apparue dans ses mains, Sirius poussa un grognement instinctif et s'apprêtait à s'interposer mais la main de Dumbledore l'en empêcha. Adrian ne faisait fit de l'animagus mais ne quittait pas Remus des yeux, ce dernier ne trembla même pas quand Adrian commença à l'encercler comme un prédateur avec sa proie.

'' Tu ne réalises pas ce que je pourrais te faire loup ? '' siffla le vampire d'une voix menaçante.

'' J'en ai une idée '' répondit Remus calmement en observant l'arme dans les mains du jeune garçon.

'' Et tu ne vas pas te défendre ? '' ajouta Adrian en s'arrêtant de nouveau devant Remus, la lame brillant alors qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

'' Non '' déclara Remus.

'' Tu n'as pas peur ? '' Demanda une nouvelle fois Adrian avec curiosité.

'' Non '' dit Remus en le regardant dans les yeux.

A la surprise générale Adrian sourit et tourna le dos à Remus marchant dans le sens opposé, mais soudainement aussi rapide qu'un éclair ( NdT : Ça sonne beaucoup mieux en Anglais; là c'est ridicule.) et bien avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il se retourna et lança le couteaux. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils virent la lame s'arrêter à quelques centimètres entre ses yeux.

'' Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement loup. '' Dit calmement Adrian en récupérant le couteaux dans les airs avant de le remettre à sa place. Il s'apprêtait à se tourner mais se mit à sourire en observant Remus une nouvelle fois. '' Remus Lupin, Professeur, amant du Sinistros meilleur ami d'un vampire, Loup-Garou. Interesssssssant.'' siffla t-il avant de se tourner vers James.

'' C'est...c'est Auror James Potter, c'est aussi un vampire et le chef de l'armée du clan Malefoy. '' Dit Madame Maxime toujours un peu choquée par les événements précédents.

'' Vôtre fille a parlé de vous. '' déclara Adrian en scannant James avant serrer sa main et d'incliner légèrement sa tête en guise de respect, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la révérence faite à Lucius précédemment.

'' Oh euh à ce propos, je m'excuse, elle peut être très déterminée parfois. '' répondit James en lui souriant.

'' C'est de vous qu'elle tient, elle a vos yeux. '' déclara t-il en les étudiant. '' Un cerf, une noble créature qui peut aussi être très badine et bornée. '' Sirius et Remus s'esclaffèrent, James les aurait bien menacé du regard s'il n'était pas occupé à observer Adrian.

James sentait que le garçon lisait en lui, mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il pouvait sentir la magie d'Adrian elle était puissante, peut-être même plus puissante que la sienne. Il pouvait sentir un lien entre eux, très faible certes mais il était là et c'était tout ce dont James avait besoin. Adrian l'observait silencieusement, presque curieusement, plus longuement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec tous les autres et James pouvait sentir sa confusion face au lien qui les unissait. Bien vite, Adrian se dirigea vers Lily sans autre forme de procès.

'' Je te présente Lily Potter, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal '' dit Madame Maxime.

'' Vôtre fille avait raison, elle vous ressemble. Vous êtes humaine et née moldu, vous êtes très brave d'avoir épousé un vampire.'' dit Adrian en lui baisant la main comme il l'avait pour sa fille. Il ne l'observa pas comme il l'avait pour les autres, simplement parce que premièrement c'était une femme et que deuxièmement c'était une femme mariée, ce serait très mal venu. Il regarda rapidement les traits de son visage et juste en se tournant vers la dernière personne, il se figea et retourna vers Lily.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité que c'était perturbant pour les autres de les observer, mais Lily fit aucun signe d'inconfort et ne défaillit pas sous ce regard émeraude. '' Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? '' murmura Adrian

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre non mais ne put se résoudre à mentir au jeune homme alors elle répondit sincèrement. '' Je- Je ne sais pas '' Adrian sembla réfléchir à sa réponse avant d'acquiescer et reculer. Il se tourna et resta bloqué lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec la dernière personne.

'' C'est Draco Malefoy, le fils unique de Lord Malefoy, Prince du clan Malefoy. '' dit Madame Maxime en observant Adrian de près, ils se demandaient comment il réagirait face à Draco.

Adrian sembla surpris mais plutôt intrigué, Draco se tenait là patiemment pendant que l'autre vampire tournait autour de lui. Adrian ne dit mot, il prit son temps pour examiné toutes les facettes du jeune prince vampire. Quand il termina son tour et revînt en face de Draco, ce dernier frissonna quand ses yeux émeraudes entrèrent en contact avec ses propres yeux argents. Draco tendit une nouvelle fois sa main et Adrian la tînt délicatement dans la sienne, plus large, quelques instants.

Les yeux d'Adrian scannèrent Draco une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui mais la voix de Draco le stoppa. '' Tu n'as rien à dire ? '' demanda Draco confus.

'' Je te demande pardon ? '' demanda Adrian en lui refaisant face. Lucius bougea un peu nerveusement, espérant que son fils ne s'était pas attiré de problèmes, il pouvait voir que James observait les deux garçons en se posant les mêmes questions.

'' Tu m'as regardé plus longtemps que les autres et pourtant tu n'as rien à dire. '' répondit Draco, Lucius pouvait voir que Draco était en effet confus par ses actions, il ne savait pas encore si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Ils se calmèrent quand Adrian lui sourit. '' Je ne t'ai pas regardé, non. Regarder implique d'observer sans voir réellement. J'ai plutôt admiré. '' Lucius et James partagèrent un sourire. '' Et je n'ai pu voir aucun défaut. ''

Draco eut l'air surpris, mais se reprit rapidement. '' Pas de défauts, je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien. ''

'' Ah oui.... l'entre des ssssssserpents. '' siffla Adrian en s'approchant de lui une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux, il baissa un peu son regard pour mieux voir le blond. '' Dis moi donc Draco '' le jeune serpentard sentit ses genoux s'affaiblirent '' As-tu peur des ssssssserpents ? ''

Draco l'observa confusément avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille quand il baissa les yeux il vit un énorme serpent noir se glisser hors de la manche d'Adrian vers sa taille. Il se figea quand il le sentit son corps coulisser le long de son dos et sa langue lécher sa nuque. La tête du serpent apparue soudainement devant son visage sifflante et montrant les crocs, il siffla plusieurs fois alors que Draco se perdait dans ses pupilles rouges puis il retourna dans la manche d'Adrian.

'' Elle t'apprécccccccie. '' sourit Adrian alors que le serpent continuait de se faufiler dans sa robe.

'' Tu parles le fourchelangue ? '' Demanda Sirius clairement impressionné, James semblait râler pendant que Remus effaré levait les yeux au ciel, on pouvait toujours lui faire confiance pour souligner l'évidence.

'' Oui '' répondit Adrian le regard toujours fixé sur Draco.

Leur regard se croisa et Adrian sourit, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient vraiment sourire; même Madame Maxime semblait surprise.

'' Tu as la beauté et la grâce de ta mère, du sang de velane coule dans sa famille, mais il semble que cela n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur toi bien qu'il est indéniable que tu en ai.'' commença t-il en tournant de nouveau autour de lui. '' Tu as la prestance de ton père, cette... aura de royauté, ton pouvoir pourrait rivaliser avec le sien si tu t'entraines en conséquence voire même le dépasser quand tu prendras la tête du clan. '' Il s'arrêta de nouveau en face de Draco et l'observa intensément. '' En effet tu as tout d'un sssssserpentard, c'est une noble maison mais ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent et non nôtre maison. Se comporter de manière rusée et intelligente, être prêt à tout pour survivre, je ne vois rien de mal à cela. ''

Adrian laissa son regard trainé une dernière fois sur Draco avant de se tourner abruptement vers Madame Maxime pendant que le regard du blond ne pouvait se détacher de l'endroit où il était précédemment. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'Adrian et la directrice de BeauxBaton parlait en français puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux.

'' Ce fut un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer '' dit-il rapidement, on pouvait voir que ses mains trembler malgré son apparence sur de lui. '' Mais je dois vraiment y aller. ''

'' Adrian ? '' Madame Maxime semblait inquiète et stoppa Adrian avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. '' Quand t'es tu nourris pour la dernière fois ? '' demanda t-elle en voyant ses traits tirés.

'' Ce matin. ''

'' Adrian je t'en prie ne me ment pas. '' murmura t-elle d'un voix presque suppliante.

'' L'elfe de maison m'en a donné ce matin, il a dit que tous les vampires avait été approvisionnés.'' Dit Adrian en s'éloignant d'eux, il essaya de partir avant qu'elle ne fasse un autre commentaire.

'' En quelle quantité ? '' demanda t-elle alors que tout le monde devenait inquiet.

'' Juste un peu. '' répondit-il le regard tourné vers la porte.

'' Et avant cela ? '' enchaina t-elle

'' Je me souviens pas- ''

'' Adrian je t'en prie. '' le supplia t-elle une nouvelle fois.

'' C'était la première fois cette semaine ! '' cria-t-il énervé par sa persistance. ( NdT : Quelle horreur ce mot. )

'' Adrian on peut t'en trouver plus. ''

'' Non '' dit-il sèchement.

'' Adrian -''

'' J'ai dit non ! Ce n'est pas permis et vous le savez donc arrêtez de me le proposer. '' Le jeune vampire avait l'air de la supplier cette fois.

'' Alors juste … reste à l'infirmerie ce soir pour qu'on soit sur que - '' essaya Madame Maxime mais Adrian la coupa net.

'' Je ne peux pas mon père arrive demain. ''

Et avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, il était déjà sortit de la salle. Alors que la porte du bureau claquait Madame Maxime se rassit épuisée un soupir de désolation outrepassant ses lèvres. Le silence prit possession de la salle alors que le poids de la conversation commençait tout juste à percuter dans les esprits. Finalement, Madame Maxime releva la tête et fixa James d'un regard interrogatif il s'empressa de répondre.

'' Oui j'en suis absolument sur. ''

Madame Maxime acquiesça et un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau dans la salle.

* * *

**Note de la Traductrice** : Me revoilà chers lecteurs, je m'efforce de reprendre l'écriture et notamment la traduction de cette merveilleuse histoire.

Je dois dire que c'est une histoire très dure à traduire, l'anglais qui est une langue plutôt simple est parfois difficile à retranscrire dans la nôtre qui est si complexe. C'est notamment pour cela que les chapitres de **Branwen 777 **sont moins long que les miens. En Anglais on peut dire tant de choses avec si peu de mots, j'ai l'impression de délayer et de tartiner toutes ses phrases et pourtant croyez moi, pour avoir un sens approchant voire identique à ce qu'elle à écrit il est bien nécessaire de s'étendre.

Je ne vous promet des updates régulières mais en tout cas je finirais toutes mes fics. J'ai déjà commencé par écrit à reprendre quelques une de mes histoires, c'est étrange à quel point j'ai l'impression de lire un autre auteur. Enfin bon finit avec le blabla j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je transfèrerais toutes vos reviews à l'auteur qui elle aussi a reprit sa fic.


End file.
